Zak is a pikachu
by DarkDrago
Summary: This is a alternate version of the episode called Once More the Nightmare Factory. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**This shall be a Pokémon and Secret Saturdays crossover. Remember during ****Once More the Nightmare Factory****when Zak threw the chair over to the peluda then grabbed the doorknob with the claw and then got shocked? Read and review. I do not own TSS or Pokémon. **

Zak: AAAAAAH!!!

Drew: (using her fire sword to destroy the doorknob, then runs over to Zak) Oh my gosh Zak! Zak please wake up! Please talk to me!

(Zak is unresponsive.)

Doyle: whoa what happened?

Drew :( told what had happened) Doyle why are you here?

Doyle: I am here the same reasons you guys are here. I want to help bust Fiskerton out of this lunatic's home.

Drew: Ok, but first I need to treat Zak in the airship will you go with doc and break Fisk out?

Doyle: Of course I will sister.

(Drew picks up Zak and heads back to the airship)

Doyle: Are you ready for this?

Doc: Yes. Argost! We shall make you pay for what you did to our son!

**Will Zak die? Will Doc and Doyle free Fisk from Argost? Find out in the next chapter. Do not forget to review. **


	2. Secrets

**First off I would like to thank all the people who had reviewed my story. Now find out the answers to chapter one in this chapter. I do not own Pokémon or TSS!**

(Weird world)

(Doyle and doc got to room with a corridor on both the left and the right)

Doc: I'll take the right. And if we find either Fisk or pieces of the kur stone report to me on this walkie talkie

Doyle: okay Fine I'll take the left.

(But little did Doyle know that he was walking right into a trap just like in the episode)

Doyle: What the hell?!?!?

(Doyle then ends up in the air vents)

Doyle: Maybe I will find Fisk from in here

Doc: Okay now where are you hiding the kur stone?

(Doc finds Argost's pieces of the Kur stone on a pillar in the middle of the room.)

Doc: There it is! Now we shall finally have all the pieces of the kur stone. Better tell Doyle that I would wait for him on the airship (But when doc took the stone pieces off the pillar a ton of Richter beetle were in the room.)

Doc: uh oh this is not good. (Doc ran like he was on fire.

Doyle: Oh no not now (Doyle had freed Fisk and grabbed Rani Nagi's kur detector when he had spotted both Argost and Rani Nagi after him)

Both Doyle and doc got out of Argost's home and got in the airship and were heading home.

Doc & Doyle: Hey how is Zak doing?

Drew: hush! He is sleeping now. What are you two holding?

Doc: I got back the Kur stone piece Argost stole from us.

Drew: good job. Doyle what did you get

Doyle: the Naga's Kur detector the naga said it glows the closer you bring it to Kur.

Drew: Now we have a way to find … um Doyle why is it glowing?

Doyle: Kur must be near but where?

Doc: I might know. Doyle hand it over

Doyle: okay

(Doc walks up to Zak and the detector glowed brighter and brighter)

Drew; OMG Zak is Kur!!!!!

**Didn't see that coming now did you? How will they break the news to Zak? Will they tell the Secret scientist? Find out in the next chapter…. Zak is Kur!!!!**


	3. Zak is Kur

**Okay ****Zeni S. Master**** this chapter is just for you, not in script form! I do not own TSS or Pokémon. **

(Back at the Saturday's home)

"How can Zak be Kur?" Drew asked. "I think I know, Remember when we were at the excavation site where we found the stone? I think when we had dropped the stone that the powerwas transferred from it to Zak when you were still pregnant." Doc said. Just then Zak and the detector were glowing so bright that it had blinded Doc Drew and Doyle for a moment. When they were able to see again, Doc looked at Zak and then at Drew and Doyle and said "You two might need to see this."

Drew and Doyle went over to the bed that Zak was on they were shocked to see him not as him regular self. He had been turned into a Pikachu. "What is that?" Drew and Doyle asked. Doc said he does not even know himself. "Doc do you want me to wake him up" Doyle asked. "Sure you can try. " Doc said. Doyle picks the Pikachu that is now Zak and shook him and yelled "Hey mini man! Wake up!" Zak then woke up to Doyle who was yelling at him. He did not like that and accidently shock Doyle with a thunderbolt attack. Drew then said "Zak sweetie can you talk?"

"Pika pika pikachu?" Zak said. Drew looked at her son and said "Honey, I cannot understand you, but I need to tell you something. You are Kur and we have no way to understand you. "Pikachu!" Zak had just used iron tail to break a window of the airship to get out and then used volt tackle to run away very fast inside the house. The only thing on the adult Saturday's mind is where Zak is going.

**Well do you want to know where Zak is going? You will just need to read and find out for yourselves! Do not forget to review!**


	4. Where is Zak?

**In this chapter I will write what Zak the Pikachu is saying and thinking. I do not own TSS!**

"I need to get some stuff from my room!" Zak thought. When he had reached the door to his room he was shocked when he heard something behind him. "Oh hey Komo- why are you looking at me like that?" Zak said. Komodo could not understand what Zak was saying, but he looked like a mouse and it was almost dinner time. "No Komodo! I am not a mouse I am your brother Zak can you not recognize me, oh yeah I am a Pikachu help someone help me! Zak said. Just then his parents had come to the rescue. "Bad Komodo do not eat Zak!" Doc said. Drew then walked over to Zak and said "Are you ok?" Zak then said "yes, now I need to get a few things from inside my room."

Doc, Drew, and Doyle, followed Zak the Pikachu to his room and Zak went over to his bed and went under it. "Zak what are you looking for?" Doc and Drew asked. Zak then came out from under the bed with an attaché case. Doc went over to Zak and asked "you want me to open it for you? " Zak then said "yes!"

**What do you think is in the attaché case? You have to read the next chapter to find out! So do not forget to review**


	5. Zak's Inventions

**Disclaimer: I do not own TSS or Pokémon!**

When Doc opened the attaché case, he Drew, and Doyle saw a hula hoop, a collar, three wrapped gifts for Doc, Drew and Doyle, and a book that had the words **Zak's inventions **on the cover" Doc picked up the book that was in the case and read the first page . On the first page was the schematic of the collar that was in the case he called it the multi translator. Drew then picked up the collar and looked at Zak and then asked "What does it do?" Before she got an answer, Zak got it knocked out of his mom's hand and then put it on. She then asked "Hey what was that for?!?!?!" Zak said "Sorry mom, but I need to put it on so you guys can hear me" All Doc, Doyle and Drew could say next was "wait, you can talk?!?!?" Zak then explained to his family, "yes, but only with the collar on. " Doc asked his son "do you know what you are because we do not know!" Zak then explained to his parents and uncle that he was a Pikachu which is an electric mouse Pokémon.

"Okay then what is this hula hoop then?" Doyle asked. Zak told his dad to turn the page. The next page shows a schematic for the hula hoop which was called the "DNA Hoop." Zak then looks at his mom and said "Mom I need a strand of your hair to make it work and Uncle Doyle hand the DNA Hoop to Mom." Okay, why do you need my hair for?" See that drive on the side, put your strands of hair in it and close it. She did what Zak told her and then said "okay you need to drop it on the ground and I must go through it to make it work. Now prepare to be amazed!" When she did it Zak was no longer a Pikachu, but he was now his mom. Doc and Doyle were shocked and they thought this must be a dream, and then they asked "Zak, how long does it last for?" Well it can last from minutes to hours based on how much hair you put into it. Then a minute later he was back to being a Pikachu.

"Okay now I want you guys to open the gifts I had built for you." Zak said. Drew grabbed her gift and opened it. It was a pair of gloves just like Doc's battle glove. "Aw… honey thank you." Drew said. "Wait they give you to power to control fire. To do a fire fist, do a punching motion" Zak said Doc then said "Hold up, I better go grab the fire extinguisher."

"Doc that so cheesy!" Doyle said. "Okay here I go." Drew said as she did a punching motion. What happen next was that a fireball which was the size of a football and the shape of a balled up fist. "What else can I do?" Drew asked

"Well two more things. You can create fireballs from your hand to throw at your enemies." Zak said "Cool" said Drew.

"Okay let's say you are falling off a cliff then this next feature will allow you to fly and shoot fire balls from your hands. To activate it just say flame on." Zak said  
"Okay, everyone stand back." Drew said. When her family did as they were told, she finally said flame on. When she said that line she was on fire but it did not hurt her. "This is so cool, but how do I turn it off." Drew asked. "Just say flame off." Zak said. When she said flame off, her regular clothes were burnt so she had nothing on. When she ask Zak what was wrong, Doc covered Zak's eyes and told Drew "Your have no clothes on." When Drew looks down and saw that she had no clothes on, she ran out of Zak room's to her and Doc's bedroom get some more clothes she was screaming "This is so not happening!"

"Dad you may need to make some fireproof clothes for mom so this does not happen again." Zak said and his dad said okay. When he was finished he fell on the floor and started to have an electrical overload. That is when Drew came back in with some more clothes. And when she saw Zak was in pain. She walk up to him and asked "Zak what is wrong?" "Stay away! Who are you, you're not my mom! She doesn't have a voice like that." The reason he was like this was of the overload of electricity made him hallucinate. That is when Zak bit his mom's arm and used iron tail on the window in his bedroom and ran into the forest. "Drew, are you ok?" Doc said while looking at the spot on Drew's arm where Zak bit her. "Yes but something is wrong with Zak, when I asked him what is wrong he must have been hallucinating because he did not even know who I was." Drew said. "Then it must be that he has a high fever." Doc said. "So how are we supposed to help him without getting shocked?" Doyle asked. Doc looked back into the attaché case of Zak's and the other two wrapped boxes that were for Doc and Doyle. Doc opened his and found a device that looks like a cylinder type battery which had a gauge on its side to show if it is full or empty with a pair of jumper cable attached to the top of it. It had a lever that was like a gear shift that says P1 for off, P2 for on, R for reverse and D for drain. Then Doyle opens his gift. Then Doc said "I have an idea but it requires all of us to do it"

**Will Doc's plan work? Where is Zak going? What is Doyle's gift? You shall find the answers to these questions and more in the thrilling conclusion!! Do not forget to review.**


End file.
